User blog:ToaGonel/Time for a Wake
Hello, everyone. I meant to do this a while back, but you know how it is. sips eggnog Well, here goes. Personal Stuff Year’s virtually over and I can certainly say it’s been one of the worse I’ve had (a sentiment I know many of you share). Rather fitting considering 2015 was one of my best. Quite a bit of stuff happened, more than I can imagine would happen in one year (and no, surprisingly American politics is not on that list of bad things, but my personal life more than made up for that). Regardless, I have to say, this place has certainly gone a long way toward countering some of that, and I owe it all to you guys. Now that all the obligatory stuff is over, let’s get to the main point of this blog… ''Wake Formerly known as ''The Wake. Sequel to Destiny's Way and, more directly, Of Visitations and Revisitations, its direct prequel. One year after the conclusion of the Kritor/Makuta War. Kragator’s dead, Helryx plans to cremate his corpse to signify the “new world order”. But the world’s order is long since broken. I've been sitting on this story for a while. I’m actually already several chapters into the next book, Beyond the Known (and some pieces of the final story, Kragator’s Circle, are written as well). I set out trying to do a Greg-style series, not planning it out, but that's somewhat fallen by the wayside. TBH, of the four main books in this series, I expect this to be the weakest (for lack of Kritors maybe?). Regardless, I’ve enjoyed writing this series very much and look forward to writing the next two books. Wake chapters are scheduled for release weekly January through whenever it ends (eleven chapters, so probably March). Other works in the works Of course, Wake isn’t the only Broken Order project I’ve been developing. I’m also working on Archcommand, a story about the establishment of the Kritor Empire; The Deviant, or a story about all the things and people that impacted Kragator’s philosophies (leading to his becoming the Deviating Individual of the BOU); and On the Nature of Power, or a study by Kragator on all the things that make a powerful leader. I haven’t decided yet if I’m going to actually release the last one, but we’ll see. Now that BIONICLE G2 is also over, I’ve also been dabbling in my G2 fanfiction story, Darkness in the Light (a working title based on Invader’s The Dark Trilogy titles). Progress has been slow due to three factors: I’m not as savvy on G2 lore as I am with G1 info, so I’m waiting until I can do more research on that front; I haven’t decided how I want to spin the premise; and I haven’t decided if I want to base it on G2 canon or The Dark Trilogy, and I want to wait until more of Invanerd's story is released. Mm, yeah. So that’s been the blog. Don’t know how coherent it is, so kudos to you if you gleaned any information at all from this. Bai. Category:Blog posts